


Всего лишь воспоминания

by mr_wright



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: у Джей-Си и Пола Дентонов общего немного – лишь несколько воспоминаний





	Всего лишь воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. спойлеры к первой части игры  
> 2\. автор понимает, что Джей-Си и Пол - кодовые имена, но во избежание путаницы они используются как данные при рождении

1.

— Какое ваше самое счастливое воспоминание? — психолог переворачивает страницу блокнота, сопровождая вопрос привычной доброжелательной улыбкой, хотя на этот раз ей удается это с трудом — она буквально чувствует на своей спине тяжелые взгляды из-за черных односторонних зеркал.

— Только одно? — агент ЮНАТКО Пол Дентон усмехается, на секунду зажмуриваясь, словно от невидимого луча солнца. — Непростой вопрос, знаете ли, много всего было, — он на секунду задумывается, а затем решительно проводит рукой по лицу, словно отгоняя ненужные мысли. — Но если надо выбрать только одно…. Помните метеоритный дождь в две тысячи тридцать третьем?

— Продолжайте, — кивает психолог. В обычной беседе с агентом она бы ответила на вопрос без малейших колебаний — но она знает, что в комнате с односторонними зеркалами ее поведение оценивают так же, как и того, с кем она разговаривает — и ей не хочется выходить за рамки тысячу раз отработанного протокола.

— Так вот, — ее собеседника, впрочем, ничуть не смущает отсутствие реакции с ее стороны. — В две тысячи тридцать третьем был самый красивый метеоритный дождь, который я видел в своей жизни…

***

— …Самый яркий метеоритный дождь за последние сто лет! — Пол ворвался в гостиную, пытаясь одновременно удержать в руках потертую карту звездного неба, плед, подушки и младшего брата.

— Так вот с чего весь сыр-бор? — Миссис Дентон неохотно подняла голову от аккуратной коробки с фотографиями. — Это очень здорово. А теперь, пожалуйста, положи все на место, поставь Джей-Си и идите умываться, скоро пора спать.

— Мы останемся смотреть метеоритный дождь, — радостно провозгласил Джей-Си прежде, чем Пол успел открыть рот.

— Что? — взгляд строгих серых глаз миссис Дентон остановился на старшем из детей, который с невинной улыбкой попытался пожать плечами — и тем не менее уронил все, что держал. — Я не разрешаю вам оставаться до ночи на улице, даже не думайте…

— Им разрешил я, — мистер Дентон точно так же передернул плечами — и в кого дети такие наглые — и протянул Полу объемистый футляр. — Вот, держите, тащите на улицу, я помогу собрать.

— Ура, у нас будет настоящий телескоп! — восхитился было Джей-Си, прежде чем Пол успел снова подхватить его и футляр и скорее убежать на улицу — пока мама не сориентировалась — туда, где уже была кое-как поставлена палатка, на сегодняшний вечер превратившаяся в полевую базу начинающих астрономов.

— С ума сошел? — миссис Дентон устало уселась обратно на высокую табуретку. — Им еще рано торчать полночи на улице и высматривать что-то там в твой старый телескоп.

— Зато воспоминания на всю жизнь останутся, — мистер Дентон беззаботно улыбнулся, зажмурившись, словно от яркого солнца. — Мы же не против твоей привычки фотографировать все на пленку «на память», правда?

— Перестань так улыбаться, ты знаешь, я не могу с тобой спорить, когда ты так улыбаешься, — проворчала миссис Дентон, снова ставя на колени коробку с фотографиями. — Лучше помоги мне с этой фотографией, я что-то не могу понять, это Пол или Джей-Си? — слегка нахмурившись, она протянула слегка помятую карточку подошедшему мужу.

— Женщина, ты уверена, что это твои дети? — хохотнул тот, вглядываясь в черты лица запечатленного на фотографии ребенка, сидящего на лужайке их дома. Это не слишком помогло. Мистер Дентон всегда считал, что человеческие детеныши долгое время похожи друг на друга — а его сыновья и впрямь были бы практически неотличимы, если бы не разница в возрасте.

— Если такой умный, то вот и скажи мне, кто это из них, — миссис Дентон обиженно поджала губы.

— Понятия не имею и не вижу в этом проблем. Что тебя не устраивает? — мистер Дентон осторожно расправил замявшийся уголок фотографии и положил ее обратно в ящик.

— Да ничего, на самом деле, — миссис Дентон устало улыбнулась. — Уже ничего, во всяком случае. Поздно задавать вопросы, какие технологии они использовали, верно?.. — пробормотала она, прижимая к себе коробку с фотографиями, и резко включила свет, разгоняя сгущающиеся вечерние тени.

— Что я тебе предлагал сделать с самого начала, но сейчас… Тебя чем-то не устраивает Джей-Си? — мистер Дентон отвернулся от экрана телевизора.

— Нет, нет, дело не в этом. Ты прав, не будем, — миссис Дентон рассмеялась — немного неестественно, словно прячась за этой усмешкой, как за щитом. — Подай мне фотоаппарат. Пойду сфотографирую их обоих, так мы их точно не перепутаем. И куда он подевался, интересно…

— Я почти успел, она поймала меня на выходе, — Джей-Си обреченно вздохнул, теребя потертую пуговицу на рукаве рубашки, когда-то принадлежавшей старшему брату.

— Ну не расстраивайся, — ободряюще улыбнулся ему Пол, — и так обойдемся.

— Но ты сказал, что такого звездопада не будет еще сто лет, — Джей-Си разочарованно покосился на небо. — А теперь мы не сможем его сфотографировать.

— Да зачем нам его фотографировать, мы и так запомним каждую звездочку, ладно? — Пол покосился на младшего брата, который, кажется, не воспрял духом после неудачи с кражей фотоаппарата. — Я вот могу пообещать, что никогда не забуду то, что мы увидим. А ты обещаешь?

Джей-Си криво улыбнулся и взял брата за руку.

— Кажется, начинается, — проговорил он, задирая голову в небо.

***

— Какое ваше самое счастливое воспоминание? — задает привычный вопрос психолог с уже отработанной доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Когда я успешно завершил свое обучение в академии и стал агентом ЮНАТКО, — без колебаний отвечает сидящий напротив нее агент Джей-Си Дентон.

— Я часто слышу этот ответ, — усмехается психолог, листая свой блокнот. Впрочем, обычно его произносят с чуть большим энтузиазмом, отмечает про себя она, изучая знакомые черты лица собеседника — в которых нет ни малейшего намека на вообще какие-либо эмоции.

— Что-то более…личное? — негромко спрашивает она, внимательно следя за выражением взгляда строгих серых глаз. — Ваш брат рассказывал мне как-то про звездопад в две тысячи тридцать втором. Вы не помните этого?

— Рассказывал вам? — взгляд ее собеседника направлен куда-то за ее спину, за черные односторонние зеркала за ее спиной. — Нет, мэм, я совершенно этого не помню.

 

2.

— Как я понимаю, ваш брат очень дорог вам, — нарушает повисшую тишину психолог. — Скажите, агент, вы часто его видели после того, как…- она скашивает глаза в пустой блокнот — отправили его учиться в Швейцарию?

По лицу ее собеседника словно пробегает тень.

— А вы как думаете? — наконец спрашивает он, рассматривая тонкие металлические линии на пальцах. — Как вам известно, сначала я учился в университете, потом здесь в академии, будучи весьма стеснен в средствах, а потом начались постоянные командировки в Гонконг и…

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что ни разу его не навещали? — подсказывает психолог, видя, что агент потерялся в воспоминаниях.

— Ну… Думаю, спустя столько лет меня не выгонят из организации, если я вам расскажу? — Пол пожимает плечами. — Чтобы вы не думали, что я был настолько безответственным старшим братом, — добавляет он с невеселой усмешкой. — Что ж, это было вскоре после того, как я окончил академию…

***

Пол, вздрогнув, открыл глаза и пару мгновений бессмысленно смотрел в иллюминатор, лихорадочно пытаясь припомнить подробности его очередной миссии. А, да. В кои-то веки он летит не в Гонконг и не по работе. Он вытащил из кармана помятый посадочный талон и глянул на часы. До приземления в Берне оставалось еще полтора часа.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать тревожные мысли. Девять лет прошло с тех пор, как он расстался с Джей-Си в странно безлюдном перед рассветом аэропорту — тогда он уже не был в состоянии чувствовать вообще ничего, кроме усталости, и даже не нашел подходящих слов, чтобы сказать брату на прощание — и просто молча смотрел, как его, словно государственного преступника, уводят прочь хмурые люди в черных костюмах. Потом от него приходили письма, написанные изящным почерком, с годами становившимся все острее, — и кто все еще так учит писать детей в середине двадцать первого века? — письма, походившие больше на сухие отчеты об успеваемости и погоде. В ответных письмах, нацарапанных на салфетках и тетрадных листах, Пол пытался уточнить, нельзя ли переписываться по электронной почте — старомодных почтовых офисов что в Гонконге, что в Нью-Йорке было днем с огнем не сыскать — но в ответ ему неизменно приходили конверты из плотной бумаги с эмблемой школы: опять идет снег, опять лучший в классе, опять с наилучшими пожеланиями твой любящий брат. Девять лет, все девять лет.

Пол устало потер переносицу, разгоняя начинавшую пробиваться из-за кофеиновой завесы усталость. Он понятия не имел, на что будет похожа их встреча — но в этот раз ему точно придется найти нужные слова. Но пока что — он снова тоскливо выглянул в иллюминатор — ему предстояло сначала найти дорогу до школы.

Когда ему наконец это удалось — после того, как он на поезде добрался до горной деревушки и обнаружил, что из-за неблагоприятной погоды необходимый подъем будет закрыт весь день, так что ему пришлось применить все свои навыки переговорщика, чтобы разыскать, а затем и упросить пилота вертолета, доставлявшего в школу продукты, взять его с собой — уже сгущались сумерки. Пилот на ломаном английском попытался объяснить ему, где находится центральный вход — но сквозь шум двигателей вертолета и гул усиливающейся метели он понял только то, что дальше ему придется справляться самому. Кутаясь в свой легкий плащ, он побрел вдоль здания, тускло поблескивающего металлическими трубами на фоне черных скал. Оно походило скорее на секретную научную базу из шпионских фильмов, нежели на уютный замок в горах, который Пол представлял себе все эти годы — и зачем закрытой школе на пару десятков учеников такое огромное здание, устало подумал он, поминутно проваливаясь по колено в снег. Камера наблюдения обнадеживающе подмигнула ему сквозь снежную мглу. Надо будет расспросить Джей-Си о распорядках на этом секретном объекте, решил он, нашаривая негнущимися пальцами кнопку звонка возле какой-то двери — она не слишком была похожа на центральный вход, но он решил не испытывать удачу дальше.

— Мистер Дентон, — впустившая его в неярко освещенный коридор женщина в строгой офисной блузе и с собранными в пучок волосами, казалось, была готова к его появлению — и совершенно ему не рада. — Вы были извещены, что посещения надо согласовывать за две недели с руководством.

— Я не… — начал было Пол, но продолжить ему не дали.

— Вы также должны знать, что после восьми часов двери нашего учреждения закрываются. Поэтому, к сожалению, вам придется покинуть территорию немедленно.

— Но у меня рейс завтра утром, — только было начавший отогреваться Пол почувствовал, что от этих слов у него словно похолодело внутри.

— Мне позвать охрану, мистер Дентон? — каким-то образом у этой женщины получалось произносить его фамилию как оскорбление, но это было не главное, что сейчас занимало мысли Пола.

— Вы видели погоду там?.. — его вопрос потонул в реве метели, когда автоматическая дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за ним.

Он отрешенно опустился на снег, чувствуя себя точно так же, как тогда — когда он беспомощно стоял на холодном полу аэропорта, глядя, как уводят его брата. Как будто он что-то мог сделать — ему было шестнадцать, и у него не было ничего, кроме невыплаканных слез и свалившегося на плечи груза ответственности.

И он снова может все потерять, пришла ему в голову мысль, когда он выламывал примерзшую решетку вентиляционной шахты. Если он попадется и об этом узнает Мандерли, его с большой вероятностью просто выгонят из ЮНАТКО. «Значит, надо не попасться», — мрачно сказал он себе, протискиваясь в узкую шахту, ведущую куда-то вниз. «Интересно, что бы сказала Анна, узнай об этом», -пришла ему в голову мысль — и резко остановился, услышав в последний момент хорошо знакомый комариный звон лазерной сигнализации.

Он с трудом вытащил из кармана мультитул, который захватил с собой, чтобы похвастаться перед братом, и который у него чуть не отобрали в аэропорту. А еще кто-то говорил, что задания в реальной жизни не будут иметь ничего общего с полосой препятствий в академии. Пока что сходство прямо-таки бросалось в глаза. Что, мягко говоря, настораживало.

После второй попытки лазерные лучи наконец-то исчезли, и Пол смог наконец выбраться из шахты в еще один темный коридор — и быстро метнуться за угол, услышав писк еще одной камеры наблюдения. Это становилось все менее смешно, думал он, ныряя в еще одну вентиляционную шахту.

«Возможно, надо было поподробнее расспросить, куда именно он отдавал брата,«- пришла в голову еще одна непрошенная мысль, но он отогнал ее, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, куда ему двигаться дальше. В одном из писем Джей-Си упоминал, что из окна спальни хорошо видно рассвет — значит, надо двигаться на восток. Что-то еще было о том, что его комната самая крайняя, поэтому там всегда тихо. Оставалось надеяться, что его никуда не переселили с тех пор, с отчаянием подумал Пол, приоткрывая последнюю вентиляционную решетку.

И моментально метнулся обратно, когда в опасной близости от его уха что-то просвистело.

— Какого?.. — не то про себя, не то вслух воскликнул он. В его голове параллельно пытался составиться план бегства, прокручивалась вся его жизнь и представлялась выволочка от Мандерли, что препятствовало способности внятно соображать.

— А, это ты, — прервал его лихорадочные мысли спокойный голос.

Пол неуверенно поднял голову на мальчика в пижаме, крепко сжимающего двумя руками монтировку.

— Джей-Си? — наконец смог произнести он.

— Советую говорить потише, тут странная слышимость даже при закрытых дверях, — Джей-Си — да, он, определенно он — протянул Полу руку, помогая подняться.

— Ты мог меня убить! — вырвалось у Пола. Это было не вполне то, что он хотел сказать брату после такой долгой разлуки — но на тот момент эта мысль почему-то затмевала собой остальные.

— Признаться, на то был расчет. Вероятность того, что это ты была… чрезвычайно мала, — холодно откликнулся Джей-Си, не поворачивая головы.

— Ты был готов…убить человека, — повторил Пол, чувствуя себя словно еще в одном бессмысленном кошмарном сне, которые преследовали его пару лет после того, как он расстался с братом.

— Повторюсь, вероятность того, что посреди ночи в школу кто-то пытается пробраться с добрыми намерениями, мне казалась незначительно малой. Захват в заложники учеников этой школы — принимая во внимание, к каким социальным слоям они принадлежат — мог бы привести к столь существенному сдвигу в расстановке сил, что жизнь моя или нарушителя совершенно незначительны…

— То есть ты понимал, что тебя могли убить, — уточнил Пол, которому казалось, что если эта тирада продлится еще хоть секунду, он точно закричит и выбежит в коридор.

Джей-Си равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Откуда у тебя вообще монтировка?.. — начал было Пол, уже не уверенный, что готов услышать ответ.

— Рабочие оставили в свое время в коридоре. Я не стал им возвращать, — ответил Джей-Си, все так же не поворачивая головы. — Кстати, — нарушил он паузу, вызванное тем, что Пол окончательно потерял дар речи. — Как тебе удалось обойти лазерную сигнализацию в вентиляции?

Пол молча протянул ему использованный мультитул, чувствуя, как придуманная во время ползания вентиляции шутка про Санта-Клауса застряла в горле.

— Откуда?.. — в голосе Джей-Си впервые проскользнуло что-то вроде интереса.

— Я теперь работаю в ЮНАТКО, — глухо откликнулся Пол.

Их диалог наконец стал входить в то русло, которое он себе изначально представлял, и Пол решил пока плыть по течению, не пытаясь больше ничего осознать.

— Ты? ЮНАТКО? Шутишь, — в голосе Джей-Си явно скользили нотки недоверия, однако затем его взгляд остановился на тускло поблескивающем мультитуле. — Не просто солдат, агент?.. Ты уже был на заданиях? А ты видел Сэма Картера? — на секунду Полу показалось, что перед ним наконец-то взаправду его брат, такой, каким он его передал в руки хмурых людей в костюмах.

— Прошу прощения. Я имел в виду, мои поздравления, — поправился Джей-Си, и иллюзия растаяла, как след от самолета в предрассветном небе девять лет назад.

— Да, был, и да, видел, — выдавил из себя улыбку Пол, пытаясь не представлять, как он объяснит Картеру, на что потратил выданные мультитулы. — Слушай… — он с безнадежным отчаянием попытался удержать иллюзию за рукав. — Я понимаю, что ты, скорее всего, ненавидишь меня за то, что я тогда оставил тебя. Это правда казалось на тот момент лучшим выходом, — произнес он слова, которые повторял тысячу раз про себя все эти годы — и они звучали как всегда неубедительно.

— Нет, разумеется, — быстро проговорил Джей-Си, низко опустив голову. — У тебя не было другого выхода, как я прекрасно понимаю, тебе было шестнадцать, и тебе надо было остаться на плаву самому, куда еще я… — его голос, звучавший, как заезженная пленка, оборвался. — Я не понимаю только одного, — продолжил он спустя мгновение. — Ты девять лет не отвечал на мои письма, а потом влез сюда ночью через вентиляцию, — он, выразительно пожав плечами, покосился на Пола.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не получил ни одного? — осторожно переспросил Пол. — Ни того, которое я облил кофе прямо перед отправкой и у меня не было времени его писать заново, ни то из Гонконга с красивой открыткой с рыбками, ни то, к которому я приложил автограф Картера, потому что ты написал, что делал про него презентацию?

— Ты уверен, что указывал этот адрес? — Джей-Си неслышно подошел к письменному столу и вытащил из верхнего ящика очередной конверт из плотной бумаги с эмблемой школы, на котором его аккуратным почерком был заполнен обратный адрес.

— Именно, — глухо откликнулся Пол, сжимая в руках конверт. — Может, учитывая, какая тут погода, они сюда просто не доходят?..

— Все остальные их получали регулярно, — Джей-Си тихо подошел к окну, за которым метель все усиливалась.

Пол сжал конверт в руках так сильно, что по плотной бумаге поползли складки.

— Я забираю тебя отсюда, — решительно проговорил он, быстро, чтобы на этот раз не успеть взвесить все «за» и «против». — Не знаю, что это за чертов секретный объект, но то, что тут происходит — и то, что они сделали с тобой — мне совершенно не нравится.

В наступившей тишине был слышен только свист ветра за окном. Наконец Джей-Си прерывисто вздохнул.

— Из того, что все эти годы мне сообщали твои разные адреса, я делаю вывод, что у тебя так и нет постоянного дома, — негромко проговорил он. — Сомневаюсь, что в ЮНАТКО так уж много платят, а я даже машины мыть смогу только через пару лет. Догадываюсь, что тебе и без меня было непросто, раз ты смог прилететь только сейчас, и я не собираюсь… Ты понимаешь, — он снова равнодушно отвернулся к окну, но Пол на секунду поймал взгляд брата — такой же, как и девять лет назад в аэропорту.

Он подошел к окну, за которым даже черные скалы потерялись в белесом снежном тумане. Опять ничего нельзя изменить. Опять оставаться одному.

— Все будет хорошо, — он даже не сразу почувствовал, как рука Джей-Си легла ему на плечо.- Ты справишься, я тоже, а когда мы в следующий раз встретимся, все будет по-другому.

— Надеюсь, — Пол кое-как выдавил из себя улыбку. — Потому что когда ты влезаешь к брату посреди ночи через вентиляцию после девяти лет разлуки, а он встречает тебя с лицом Спока, это… Не вполне то, чего ожидаешь, в общем.

— Спока? — рассеянно переспросил Джей-Си.

— Ну вот это все, — Пол попытался изобразить самое скучное лицо, на которое был способен — хотя больше походило на плохую пародию на Мандерли. — Никаких эмоций, холодная логика, в этом роде.

— А, это? — Джей-Си наконец оторвался от окна, и слезы на его глазах блеснули в тусклом свете. — До сих пор отвратительно получается.

***

— Ваш брат рассказывал, что вы холодно отнеслись к его визиту к вам в школу, — психолог тихо листает страницы на несколько сессий назад. — Вы были обижены на него за то, что он не мог присутствовать в вашей жизни так много, как вам хотелось бы?

Ей кажется, что в глазах собеседника проскальзывает какое-то подобие насмешки.

— Скажем так, — он равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Это сделало меня тем, кто я есть. А я, надеюсь, соответствую принятым у нас стандартам, доктор?

— Это я и пытаюсь узнать, мистер Дентон, — психолог приветливо улыбается в ответ.

3.

— Как я понимаю, именно вы вдохновили вашего брата вступить в ЮНАТКО? — уточняет психолог, подавляя желание обернуться.

— Я начинаю сомневаться, меня ли вы оцениваете сейчас или моего брата, — агент Дентон пожимает плечами. — Нет, признаться, мне иногда кажется, что я не имею на него вообще никакого влияния.

— Вот как? — психолог делает пометку в блокноте, пододвигая кресло ближе к собеседнику. — Судя по вашему тону, вы… не одобряли его решение?

Агент Дентон невесело усмехается, задумчиво глядя куда-то в глубь черных зеркал.

— Вы бы лучше спросили об этом Хайме, — разводит руками он. — Потому что, узнав о решении моего брата, я тогда побежал к нему.

***

— Не говори пока ничего, — Хайме предостерегающе поднял руки, не успел Пол снова попытаться открыть рот. Тот метался по лазарету, периодически спотыкаясь о медицинского робота и воздевая руки к потолку, словно проигрывая спор невидимому собеседнику — что совсем не было похоже на невозмутимого улыбчивого даже под дулом пистолета переговорщика.

Хайме со вздохом извлек из нижнего ящика стола бутылку виски и, протерев полой халата какую-то мензурку, налил ее до половины. Затем покосился на своего друга и долил ее до краев, после чего впихнул Полу в руки и силой усадил того на койку.

— А вот теперь рассказывай, — устало проговорил он. С тех пор, как из ЮНАТКО ушла очередной психолог, ее функции приходилось выполнять Полу, который умел удивительным образом располагать к себе людей. Сейчас же Хайме ничего не оставалось, как самому взяться за дело в меру своих умений.

— Почему не текила? — рассеянно спросил Пол, бессмысленным взглядом смотря куда-то сквозь окно лазарета. Разумеется, не было никаких причин, по которой это должна была быть текила. Просто надо было что-то сказать, заполнить неловкую паузу — он уже жалел, что по привычке прибежал в лазарет к другу. Все равно то, что ему на самом деле хотелось сказать, не следовало слышать никому в ЮНАТКО.

— Потому что терпеть не могу национальные стереотипы, — отмахнулся Хайме. — Выкладывай теперь, что у тебя стряслось.

Пол глубоко вздохнул и, залпом опрокинув виски, закашлялся. «Разучилась пить молодежь», — рассеянно подумал Хайме, садясь на койку напротив.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про моего младшего брата? — наконец прокашлявшись, спросил Пол.

— Было что-то такое, — осторожно ответил Хайме. — Что с ним?

— Решил служить в ЮНАТКО, — мрачно проговорил Пол и, вскочив с койки, снова принялся мерить шагами лазарет.

Хайме помедлил с ответом, нарочито-старательно наливая новую порцию виски.

— Ты этому не рад? — спросил он, чтобы прервать наступившую паузу — хотя ответ и так был очевиден. — Что именно тебя волнует?

— Рад? — Пол остановился в дверном проеме, словно готов был хлопнуть дверью. — Хайме, кому, как тебе из всех в нашем штабе не понять. Ты ведь видел их, — Пол неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону и устало опустился на койку, словно его лихорадочная энергия покинула его в один миг.

Он уже видел, что с Джей-Си сделало одиночество в швейцарской школе — и он представлял, что получится, если ему дадут в руки оружие и покажут, в кого стрелять. О, из Джей-Си получится прекрасный агент. Это-то и пугало сильнее всего.

— Видел, — эхом отозвался Хайме, кидая взгляд на ряды пустых коек — пустых только сейчас, а после каждой операции полных совсем молодых еще ребят, изрешеченных пулями, отравленных ядом, обожженных огнеметом, умирающих за шаткие идеалы, на которых была построена Коалиция. — И понимаю твой страх, что с ним что-то случится. — Но, может, ты уговоришь его на службу в пределах штаба. В лазарете, например, вечно рук не хватает, и…

— Я не про это, хотя и про это тоже, — Пол обреченно вздохнул. — А про Анну с Гюнтером и остальных. Не хочу, чтобы из него сделали… машину для убийств.

«В руках кучки людей, которые хотят управлять миром», — хотелось крикнуть Полу, но он сдержался в последний момент. А рассказать об этом брату будет невозможно — побыв двойным агентом, Пол не пожелал бы такой жизни и врагу, а брату — и подавно.

«А как сейчас без машин для убийств?» — подумал Хайме, решив, впрочем, не поднимать эту тему вслух. Можно было как угодно относиться к Анне с Гюнтером, но они были причиной, по которой эти койки хоть иногда пустовали.

— Ну ты же ей не стал, — уже вслух проговорил он, усаживаясь рядом с Полом. — Почему ты так боишься, что он станет таким, как ты?

На секунду в глазах Пола промелькнуло странное выражение, которое Хайме видел разве что у Сэма Картера, но никак не у молодых агентов — выражение безнадежного отчаяния. А затем Пол с видимым трудом улыбнулся.

— Я просто… Ошарашен его решением, если честно, — наконец проговорил он, машинально пытаясь сформулировать то, что он хотел сказать, максимально обтекаемо. — Я просто так надеялся, что у него хоть сейчас начнется нормальная жизнь. Начал откладывать деньги ему на университет.

«Надеялся, что его еще можно спасти», — обреченно подумал он, не замечая, как мензурка выскользнула у него из рук и разлетелась острыми осколками по полу.

— Знаешь что, — Хайме исподлобья посмотрел на друга, — давай я оформлю тебе отгул по болезни на пару дней, чтобы у тебя было время нормально с ним поговорить. Признаться, ты выглядишь так дерьмово, что сомнений ни у кого не возникнет. Возможно, ему тоже просто надо побыть с тобой.

***

— И что же вам сказал мистер Рейес? — нарушает повисшую тишину психолог, видя, что ее собеседник снова потерялся где-то в воспоминаниях.

— О, — глухо отзывается агент Дентон. — Он отпустил меня домой поговорить с братом.

— И, как я понимаю, это было бесполезно? — мягко улыбается психолог. — Не будьте так строги к себе. Судя по личному делу вашего брата, он отличается… упорством.

— Когда я вернулся, оказалось, что он уже подал заявку, — агент Дентон устало пожимает плечами.

— Но, думаю, вы не станете отрицать, что все в итоге сложилось к лучшему, — заключает психолог, словно собираясь поставить точку в затянувшейся беседе. — Последний вопрос, мистер Дентон, разумеется, чистой воды гипотетический… Окажись ваш брат предателем, смогли бы вы отдать приказ его уничтожить?

Она не отводит взгляда, хотя и очень хочется — потому в рамках обычной беседы с агентом она никогда бы не задала этот вопрос.

Растерянность на лице ее собеседника сменяется безразличием — и только остатки отчаяния остаются плескаться в глубине строгих серых глаз.

— Я понимаю, что этот ответ может стоить мне должности, но нет, не смог бы, — наконец отвечает он, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Детали этого разговора останутся между нами, мистер Дентон, — психолог ободряюще улыбается.

4.

Бредя к отелю по мокрым от усиливающегося дождя улицам Адской кухни, Пол чувствует себя так, как будто его выпотрошили. Говорить искренне, говорить охотно и говорить много — лучший способ отвести от себя малейшие подозрения в том, что он может что-то скрывать. Но сегодня попытка в очередной раз отвести от себя удар потребовала слишком много усилий. И воспоминаний, которые он сам лишний раз старался не тревожить.

Джей-Си сидит на диване, сонно моргая на неоново-яркий экран телевизора — сегодняшний разговор с психологом вымотал и его, наверно. Интересно, что заставили рассказать брата, устало думает Пол, но не чувствует желания расспрашивать его об этом. И даже о том, задавали ли ему такой же последний вопрос — хотя, вздыхает про себя Пол, глядя на строгий профиль брата, подсвеченный светом от экрана, он и так знает ответ.

Пол подходит к окну, и в комнату врывается ветер вперемешку с каплями дождя, угрожая потушить его сигарету.

— Ты столько им рассказал, — внезапно раздается негромкий и как всегда лишенный всякого выражения голос Джей-Си.

— А смысл мне скрывать воспоминания? В конце концов, они — то, что делает меня мной, — Пол не находит в себе сил повернуться к брату лицом. — Я видел столько прекрасных вещей, а теперь все эти мгновения исчезнут, словно слезы под дождем, — шутливо добавил он, в очередной раз забывая, что Джей-Си совершенно не понимает отсылок к старым фильмам.

— Может, не исчезнут, если говорить о них поменьше, — равнодушно заключает Джей-Си, переключая канал.

5.

Розовое небо тонет в темноте, растворяясь, и звезды, срываясь одна за другой, гаснут, словно маленькие далекие костерки на холодном ветру. Снегопады Швейцарии мешаются с нью-йоркским дождем, бьют в лицо, застилают глаза влагой. Он знал, что все так и будет. Единственное — ему никто не говорил, что это будет так больно.

— Пожалуйста, — Джей-Си знает, что его голос не слышен за пределами стеклянной камеры, но тот, кому адресована просьба, услышит его и так — оставь мне хотя бы мои воспоминания. Прошу.

Темнота наступает резко, словно кто-то повернул выключатель.

— Мы одно целое, — произносит Гелиос, делая шаг из камеры.


End file.
